Italian Dragons
by hetaliaspamanostories
Summary: Two Italian dragons get captured and put in a zoo for humans' amusement. Though the two then meet a Spaniard and a German who eventually help them out- but will they really be freed? (Dragon AU Spamano/Gerita)
**_Feliciano…_** I groaned as I heard voices swarm around me. What was going on? It smelled horrible… Humans. My eyes shot open at the horrendous sent that lingered in the air.

I tried to get up but felt my large body was somehow netted to the ground. I let out a struggled growl as I flapped my wings viciously trying to get loose.

My head whipped around as I saw a green dragon struggling helplessly with netting. **_Feliciano!_** I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had to protect him he's my only family! **_Let him go!_** I growled loudly but to the humans it only sounded like growls and snaps.

After a couple seconds of struggling and yelling I felt something sharp being inserted into my neck and seconds after all I saw was black.

Lovino groaned as he heard too many noises for him to comprehend. He heard laughing and human languages, crying, screaming, whispers, whines, teases, he heard everything.

Lovino lifted his head weakly while opening his eyes a bit. It was dimmed. He looked around before getting up on all fours and checking over his glimmering red scales. He seemed to be in a cave; was it all just a dream? He shook his head and slowly moved to the entrance of the cave.

He was shocked when he saw Feliciano at the entrance in a very defensive stance, growling and snapping **_Stay away from my fratellone! I won't let you touch him!_** Lovino smiled at what he heard but then frowned. What was Feli talking about?

 ** _Feliciano?_** Lovino mumbled weakly, god he needed some water his throat felt like a damn desert!

Feliciano whipped his horned head around to stare at Lovino. Feliciano instantly and worriedly looked Lovino over to make sure he was alright. **_What's going on? What are you doing?_** Lovino asked with concern slowly inching towards the entrance.

He gasped in horror as he looked around. There was an open area around the cave and around that open area were bars, large medal bars with scripter carved into them. Outside those bars were people, so many people.

Lovino stood there at the mouth of the cage just staring. What is this? Where was he? What happened? Lovino started to panic and bolted out of the cave quickly fly upwards only to run straight into a metal top. Lovino yelped in pain as he started to fall to the ground.

Once Feliciano noticed his brother falling to the ground he bolted to join Lovino in worry.

Lovino was disoriented laying on the ground dizziness filling his head as Feliciano wrapped himself around Lovino protectively growling and snapping at all humans in the area.

once Lovino gathered himself he bolted again. He slammed him self against the bars of the cage hard and quickly slamming into another. This went on for hours with Feliciano trying to stop him before he got hurt.

Lovino eventually collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He growled at everything and glaring at everyone as he struggled to try and fly up again but was stopped by the green dragon that is Feliciano. Feliciano whined and pleaded for his elder brother to stop while laying on top of Lovino.

Lovino mumbled weakly but let out a content sigh as he saw that it was getting dark and people were leaving.

Feliciano helped Lovino back into the cave as the two started to groom each other, pulling off dead scales and making sure they were sparkling.

Antonio arrived at the zoo with a grin. He was volunteering here for college credits. The zoo hadn't opened yet and it was about 5 in the morning when he walked into the zoo office.

He already knew of what to do and what his job was this morning and he was excited for it. He clocked in before heading to where they kept all of the food for the animals. Antonio got the food and it was explained that they had no ideas what these new animals ate so the buckets contained of meats, vegetables, and also fruits.

Antonio got to the cage a grinned tilting his head trying to spot what the cage contained. "Dragons…" He said quietly opening the cage door and walking in.

Antonio was known for being way to confident with the animals believing that if you didn't show fear and only showed kindness they wouldn't hurt you.

The two dragons could instantly smell the human enter the cage and the older dragon with his scales like flames began to travel outside of the cage snapping at the younger dragon to stay.

The red dragon approached the curly brown haired human and growled lowly trying to scare him away but when the human just flashed him a smile the dragon went silent in shock.

Despite being told not to the dragon with scales like the rolling hills appeared behind the red one curiously.

The human smiled at the green dragon. "I brought you two food" Antonio said happily lifting two buckets of food.

The red dragon only wanting him gone not caring what happened grabbed one bucket with his teeth and gained a confused stare from the other two in his presence.

Lovino the proceeded to tilt the bucket and dump the contents into the humans head. The human let out a gasp of surprise. The green dragon gasped as well and nipped at his older brother. **_Lovino! That was not nice! He was just trying to bring us food!_** The green dragon growled. Lovino nipped back in annoyance **_Quiet Feliciano! He's probably trying to poison us!_**

The human was currently trying to wipe left over contents off his face and he chuckled lightly. "Well your food is there if you want it. I do recommend eating though I don't want you two going hungry." He said not losing his smile as he left the cage. "Now if you two don't mind im going to go get cleaned up" Antonio laughed and walked off.

The dragons were left alone waiting for the zoo to open as they made their way back into the cave, the red dragon being grouchier than ever.


End file.
